


Foreign Entity

by Deathbender



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbender/pseuds/Deathbender
Summary: As far as Harry was concerned, he was a Magical United States citizen. He has lived in the Magical States all his life with his maternal aunt and her wife after the murder of his parents. SO why was this letter, carried by an owl of all things, telling he HAD to return to Magical Britain for this god-forsaken tournament?





	1. The Prologue, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ladies, gents and folks, this is response by DZ2’s challenge “Foreign Policy” (details at the end of the chapter). This is crossed-posted from my FFN account under the same name. The story starts off just before the Fidelius Charm was put up over the Potters’ Cottage. I will try to explain all that I can but feel free to comment or private message over on FFN if you still have questions or just left plain comments, I will try to get back to them as soon as possible. 
> 
> This is an unbeta’ed work. I blame all mistakes on me being high on antibiotics and painkillers after my tooth extraction or me being me. Also, I’m American, so I don’t know British format or talk so please forgive me. 
> 
> Warning: The Harry in this will be stronger than canon and it will be explained in the following chapters. There will be a lot of characters changes and bashing so get ready. If you don’t like that, hit the back button and left.  
> If you don't like same-sex relationships, you are also wasting your time here. There will be quite a few. If you don't like this story, then leave and don't waste your time because there will be people out there who might like it. 
> 
> Triggers: This is a sort of dark fic so beware. A lot of cussing, lots of sexual themes, maybe even sex scenes (don’t know yet), character torture, fighting, etc. Some homophobia, so beware. This will have very little canon things outside of following the plot.
> 
> Challenge details at the end of the chapter.

_Saturday, 20 September 1981_

_Potters’ Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England, Great Britain_

Lady Lily Jasmine Potter, formerly Evans, Duchess of Berkshire, was laying peacefully in the arms of her husband Lord James Charles Potter, Duke of Berkshire. The autumn night was crisp and cool as the night creatures appeared and conversated, filling the quiet night with chirps, hoots, meows and howls. As the night wore on, the Duchess’ dreams grew more and more disturbing. Eventually, the Duchess’ eyes snapped open, frantically taking in the dark room, the arms that wrapped around her and the sudden eerie quiet as if even the world knew something was wrong.

Lady Potter gently unwrapped herself from the arms of her husband. She made her way down to the small kitchen in their cottage. Pouring herself a glass of water, the Duchess reflected on the dreams that had woke her, trying to make sense of them.

The quiet was disturbed as the creaking of the stairs startled her. Quickly, she turned only to find her husband tiredly rubbing his eyes behind his glasses, walking down toward her. Her husband’s shirt was tangled and off center, his right pants leg was rolled up halfway to his knee. He raised his arms as he yawned while crossing the threshold.

“Lily-flower? Are you okay?”

Guilt flowed through her. “I’m fine, darling. Just a bad dream. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. “I can’t sleep without you. It doesn’t matter. Do you want to talk about it?” His hazel eyes curious and loving.

Lily sat at the kitchen table, staring at her drink, trying to find words for her thoughts. James sat down next to her, running a hair through his messy hair. After what seemed a long time, she turned to her husband, finding him already looking at her.

Grabbing her husband’s hand, she entwined their hands together. She clenched her jaw as she reasoned with herself.

“Hey now, you’re thinking too hard. Talk to me.” James squeezed her hand as he turned his body completely toward her.

With a sigh, Lily spoke. “I just have a bad feeling whenever I think about Harry and his future. The prophecy and the words that we heard doesn’t really help at all. I just feel like something isn’t right.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t just trust anyone to look after Harry.”

“Lils, you know Sirius—”

“Will never grow up. We are in the middle of war and he is still going through girls like you go through shirts.” She interrupted. “I just feel like he isn’t ready to care for Harry if anything happens.”

“Lily.” He said, clear exhausted in his voice over the revisited topic.

“No, James! You know it too. We haven’t seen Remus since February and don’t even get me started on Peter. I just don’t like not having a solid plan that won’t change.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s be realistic here.” At his nod, she continued. “The charm that will go up next week if something happens to it and we are killed. What happens to Harry?”

“He goes to his godfather or godmother.”

“Sirius and Alice, I know. But think of it this way, who do you have as remaining family?”

“Just Sirius and Frank.”

“Exactly, who will protect Harry if anything happens? Sirius at the first sign of trouble with jump before thinking about more than himself and Frank has a family who has a similar target on his back like us. I don’t feel good just leaving Harry on his own when anyone can take advantage of him. Harry has no one else but us and we can’t leave it up to others to care for him.”

He rubbed his face and slumped in his chair, not faulting his wife’s reasoning. He was the last of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, a family that once ran the Magical Great Britain and its neighboring allies. The House of Potter was once a powerhouse along with the Houses of Black, Longbottom and Bones but between the wars of Grindelwald and Voldemort, the houses were reduced to be on the verge of extinction. Frank, Sirius, Amelia and himself were what was left of the once called the “Great Alliance”.

He sighed and turned to his wife. “What do you have in mind?”

“My sister—.”

“Petunia! Lily, you can’t be ser—.”

“No, listen!” She grabbed one of his wildly gesturing arms and interrupted him. “No, I have another one. She was older than both of us. She enrolled in the Army just before I started Hogwarts. She reached out to me when I was a second year and I never bothered to mention it to anyone.”

“Is she a muggle?”

“Surprisingly enough, no, she’s a witch. She surprised me one day by coming home during the summer before sixth year. When I mentioned that I went to a boarding in Scotland and I was being vague on the details as to what we learn, she remarked saying that ‘by all the secrecy, it’s like you’re learning magic.’” 

“Really?” He said, raising his eyebrows in interest.

She nodded. “Yeah, when I couldn’t come up with a reasonable lie. She told me not to worry and that she can wave a stick around too. When I realized she was a witch, I bombarded her with questions. She said that she chose not to go to Hogwarts, preferring to home school herself. Plus, she said that by the time the letter arrived, she was already enrolled in Military prep school. It was not worth it.”

“Where is she now?”

“America. She started off in the Royal Air Force base in Suffolk which housed American Air Force units. She liked their style better and moved to the States, 7 years ago. Eventually, she made her way to Magical America and now serves as the Admiral to their Military Branch that was once a part of their Law Enforcement Department.”

He cocked his head. “Admiral?”

“Technically she is Head Auror but she only answers to the President while a Head Auror has to answer to the Head of the Department. She is the most decorated soldier there.”

Before he could reply, they heard the cries of Harry from upstairs. James rose and darted upstairs, taking them two at a time and reached his son’s nursery at the end of the hallway. Gently pushing the door, James made his way to his son who was sitting in his cot and stopped crying when he saw his Dada.

“Hey there, my little man. You okay?” James picked Harry up, checking his diaper, finding it wet. “Oh, you don’t like that now, do you?”

Walking over to the changing table, James expertly replaced the diaper and pulled a new one and a red and gold new onesie on his son that featured flying golden snitches. Picking up Harry, he found that Harry was too awake to fall back asleep, so he carried him downstairs to Lily. James handed Harry over to Lily who has already adjusted her shirt to breastfeed him.

“Oh, there is Mama’s little angel! I bet you’re hungry.” Lily cradled Harry as he started to feed. The Potters watched their son as he feed and started to slow down his feeding before falling asleep in his mother’s arms. The couple stayed silent as they watched his chest slowly rise and fall in the quiet of their cottage.

“Your sister?” James prompted.

“Yeah, like I said, she’s very high in the American Government and could easily take of Harry if anything were to happen to us.”

He nodded and sat, thinking of the all different options. A very persistent question soon entered his mind and slowly asked his wife. “Lily-flower, may I ask why this is the first time of hearing that you have another sister besides Petunia?”

Sighing, she readjusted the hold on her son, waving off when her husband raised his hands to take him. “Because of the reactions people had when they hear about her were never pleasant.”

Cocking his head again, he tried to make eye contact, but she stayed focused on Harry, lightly stroking his cheek as he slept. “Why?”

Sighing again, she raised her head to look at her husband, who instantly recognized her face as one that meant you better tread carefully. “She was gay. It never bothered my mother but bothered my father for the longest time. He always said that it was unnatural and wrong. It was something that my parents fought about all the time. He tried to make her go to conversion therapy but the moment my mum heard about it, she almost lost her head. It nearly caused a divorce and the only thing that calmed my father down was that she didn’t live with the family. Petunia was even worse, she took my dad’s hatred and made it so bad. Constantly crowing about how I was a freak and our sister was going to Hell.”

James sat with his wide eyes. In the Wizarding World, being a homosexual was normal. The problems only came about when the couple didn’t have children. Blood adoptions were fairly easy through a bit expensive. The continuation of family was the thing that was universal across the Wizarding World especially with the back-to-back wars that happened. Of course, the bigots were never accepting but in the scheme of things, it meant very little. In the Wizarding World, the only thing that mattered was being powerful.

Lily sat, slowly running her fingers across Harry’s head as he slept on, unaware of the very life changing conversation that is happening above him.

“Okay, okay.” James nodded, locking eyes with his soulmate. “Contact your sister. Ask her to come here as soon as she can so we can start planning.”

Lily grinned in relief, allowing the sense of dread that woke to reduce slightly. She grasped the back of his head and passionately kissed him in thanks.

Both move away from the kitchen counter. One toward to the stairs and the other toward the living room. Both focused on their task for it can determine the future of their child should anything happen to them. The Duchess of Berkshire smiled a bit easier as the knowledge that her son will a good life should anything happen to her or her husband.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DZ2's 'Foreign Policy' Challenge
> 
> Plot: The Potter/Evans families were larger than people thought: when the Dursleys got custody of Harry, they immediately handed him to this other family, but there's one snag: they live in another country. And now, Harry has been forced back to Britain: uh oh, this will cause a stink.
> 
> Rules:  
> All affinities are welcome  
> The story MUST either start with a rundown of Harry's life up to the event in question OR start with him living his life with his new family  
> In either scenario, Harry MUST attend a magical school in the country of his extended family (OC schools welcome)  
> EITHER the QWC, TWT, the return of Voldemort OR some chance encounter MUST be the reason for Harry being strongarmed back to Britain  
> In his 'native' country - the one his family lives in - Harry MUST have a family friend in high authority (it doesn't have to be the Minister/President etc.)  
> Obviously, Harry's family are outraged that he's been forced back  
> To ease the waves, Harry agrees to go to Hogwarts for a MINIMUM of one year  
> At Hogwarts, Harry displays a skill/power not normally seen in his year/Magical Britain (e.g. Parselmagic, Elemental Magic, Rituals etc.)  
> If the TWT is Harry's reason for coming back, he MUST represent his school  
> All pairings are welcome
> 
> Guidelines:  
> Crossovers (Rejected)  
> Powerful/Super/OP Harry (Accepted-Powerful Harry)  
> Dark-Family (Rejected)  
> Dark-Lord-Harry (Rejected)  
> Harry was at Durmstrang before Hogwarts (imagine the chaos) (Rejected)  
> Harry/OMC or OFC pairing (Rejected)  
> Slash (Accepted- Focusing more on Femslash)  
> Harems (Rejected)  
> Harry/M/F-pairing (Rejected)  
> Harry has friends who are different from normal wizards (e.g. Creatures) (Accepted)  
> By his own choice, Harry decides to stay in Britain (Accepted- for a certain reason.)
> 
> Forbidden:  
> Harry being raised by the Dursleys  
> Harry living in Britain at the time of his Hogwarts sorting/going to Hogwarts at 11  
> The country Harry lives in being the same as Magical Britain in terms of beliefs, prejudice etc.  
> Weak-Harry  
> Harry's family abandoning him to his forced return  
> If TWT: Harry NOT representing his school  
> Harry's magic being on the same 'level' as Magical Britain's students  
> Others getting Harry to STAY in Britain  
> Harry siding with Dumbledore OR Voldemort  
> Other than that, it's up to you...  
>   
> Published: 1/25/19  
> Edited: 2/27/19


	2. The Prologue, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I forget to mention the prologue was inspired by Lady Laran’s Remaking Destiny over on FFN. Go give it a read, it’s worth! The review replies are at the end of the chapter! 
> 
> I’m sorry for the long wait but university started up for me again and so it will take a while to write stuff as well as getting into a routine.
> 
> Thank you for the hits, kudos and comments!!

_The Duchess of Berkshire smiled a bit easier as the knowledge that her son will a good life should anything happen to her or her husband._

**The Prologue, Part 2**

_Saturday, 31 October 1981_

_King Penthouse, Lower Manhattan, New York, USA_

Admiral Jasmine Rosalie King, formerly Evans, was suddenly pulled from her sleep. Staring at the dark ceiling, she examined her surroundings, trying to pinpoint what woke her. Turning to her right, she saw her sleeping wife, Madam Vice President of Magical United States of America, Laila Alexis King. She laid peacefully next to her, her breathing slow and even. The Admiral sat up, stretching her senses around the room to make sure no one else was there. Feeling and finding no one, the Admiral was worried. Clearly, her instincts went off but what was it?

Allowing her mind to wander, she thought of what was missing. She examined her connection to their protective wards around the penthouse, looking for any problem or disturbance. The wards were slowly pulsing as normal with no crack or interruption anywhere. Her brows furrowed as nothing was wrong.

The sense of dread around her suddenly increased as she struggled to figure out what was wrong. She raised her hand to rub her forehead in frustration. As she rubbed her forehead, something brushed her cheek. It was the bracelet her wife gave her. Its twin adorned her wife’s wrist and they would act as both a tracker and protection against many harms. Smiling softly, she gently caressed it. She slowly relaxed, allowing her burst of worry to left her as she found nothing wrong. Laying back, she gently wrapped her arms around her wife and allowed herself to relax to fall back asleep. Steadying her breathing, the Admiral waited for sleep to overcome her.

With a start, the Admiral snapped her eyes open, finally realizing what woke her up. The constant beating of her little sister’s heartbeat, in the back of her head, was quiet. The family connection between them was gone. Quickly, she located her nephew’s family connection, finding it but it was very, very erratic. Quickly, unwrapping her arms from her wife, the Admiral changed out of her pajamas and into the shirt and jeans that she summoned to herself. Unfortunately, her movements awoke her sleeping wife.

“Jaz? Sweetheart? What are you doing? What happened? Have you been called in again?” Laila yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Jasmine, often who often went by Jaz, turned from entering their bathroom. Crossing the room, she stood next to her wife as her wife pushed herself to sat up.

Taking in a breath, Jaz said. “Baby, Lily’s connection is quiet, I don’t how or what happened, but Harry’s is still beating. I’m going to find out what happened. I’m going to go get him and see what the hell happened.”

Laila gasped as she stared at her wife who green eyes grew more and more brighter as she fought to control her anger, panic and sadness. The Vice President smiled sadly, knowing full well that once everything dies down, her wife will be devastated when the news finally set in. A quiet family connection only meant death. Grabbing her communication watch off her night table, she wrapped it around her wife’s left wrist. Pushing her wife, she said. “Keep in touch and give the bastards hell.”

With a slight smile, Jaz tighten the watch before reaching into the night table drawer to pull out one of her service pistols and two magazines. She loaded the M19 and clocked it back. She stuffed the pistol into a holster she summoned from her service uniform. Strapping the holster onto her forearm before activating the various charms that concealed and lightened it.

She leaned down to kiss her wife deeply as a goodbye before pulling out her portkey charmed dog tags, one of Lily’s fail-safes.

With a last smile, the Admiral held the tags and mentally said the activation word, Godric. The Admiral disappeared from one view and toward one right out of a horror story.

~~~Scene Change~~~

The feeling of utter evil washed over the Admiral as she landed in the front yard of her little sister’s safe house. The Admiral stared at the once whole house that she visited numerous times in past year since the birth of her nephew. The second floor was mostly blown out and the roof was barely holding itself up. The trees and vegetation were brown and dead as if their very lifeforce was sucked out. The front gate and door were missing, the outside walls of the ground were covered in the blackest tar the Admiral has ever since and the Admiral has experienced some things that would stop most people from eating. An aura of just plain _wrongness_ hung in the air. Hearing panicked voices erupt from behind her, the Admiral snapped out of her shock.

She sprinted into the house, leaping over the various pieces of house turned rubble and debris. Coming to a stop at the doorway, the Admiral’s eyes took in the lifeless body of her brother-in-law spread out over the threshold. His facial expression, an odd combination of horror, shock and determination.

Kneeing down, the Admiral gently removed his glasses to close his eyes and rested his arms over his chest. The two gained an understanding over having similar positions. She was a soldier and he was a police officer, there were dangers everywhere they go. The understanding only grew when Harry and Lily were involved. She promised to look over them if anything happened to him and vice versa.

Placing a hand over the arms, the Admiral vowed, “I will make sure your deaths will not be in vain. Harry will be raised with the ability to conquer the world if he wants, that I swear.”

With that, there was a dark purple aura that flash around the Admiral as she swore to uphold her promise.   

Rising from her kneeling position, the Admiral called out for her elves, “Dinsy! Tinsy! Rinsy! Binsy! Minsy!”

With five pops, there were five elves appeared before the Admiral. Three females and two males. Unlike the British house elf, these elves stood four feet tall, over a foot taller. Their bodies were proportional with muscular arms and legs. Their heads weren’t over-sized heads but fit well on their shoulders. They looked like the smaller version of the old nature elves than anything else. Each were dressed in a black dress jacket over a navy-blue shirt and pants or dress with the Admiral flag over their left breast.

Holding their attention, the Admiral commanded, “Dinsy, collaborate with the Potter elves to bring the funeral rites for the late Lady and Lord Potter. They will be buried at the ancestral home of the Potters in Berkshire. There will be no other place. I want it done quickly and quietly. Have death certificates made. Burial places dug and the sort. Someone says something, let me deal with them. Don’t bury them till I get there.”

“Yes, Admiral.” With a nod, Dinsy popped out with her orders.

“Tinsy, I want you to place wards over this place. Tear down what’s left of the old ones but preserve the stone. No one gets in. Someone tries, knock them out. I’ll deal with them. They have no business being here. If they are the non-mag fire people, sent them back with the thoughts that it was controlled and put out. Anyone else, you have free range over them.”

With another nod, Tinsy left with his mission.  

“Rinsy, I want you to go to the goblins here and request a meeting with the account manager of the Potters urgently. Have them prepare the wills to be read and whatever else the Lady and Lord left for their heir.”

With a third nod, Rinsy left to carry out his instructions.

“Binsy, I want to pack everything here. Everything here now belongs to Harry and when I meet the goblins, I have them put it in one of the Potter vaults for storage. Afterwards, help Dinsy and the Potter elves to place all the Potter properties under hiatus. Harry wouldn’t visit any of them anytime soon. If the elves need magic, the goblins and I will decide what ones to rent so the ambience magic sure be enough for them.”

“Right away, Admiral.” Binsy left her directions.

Turning to her final elf, the Admiral said, “Minsy, I need with me when I get Harry. I want you to look him over and heal him if he has any injuries.”

“Of course, Admiral.” Minsy nodded at the Admiral.

The Admiral turned and went up the stairs toward badly damaged nursery. The hallway pictures vanished as the Admiral walked by. Binsy worked hard to finish her orders. The door was hanging from its last hinge. The tar that covered the outside of the house originated for the nursery. The walls and the windows were blown out with glass everywhere.

Entering the nursery, the Admiral was brought down to her knees at the sight of her baby sister laying lifeless on the hardwood floor.

Jaz sobbed as she gently rolled her baby sister on her back and cradled her. Figuratively, she realized the quiet connection only meant that her baby sister was gone but to physically witness it, was gut-wrenching.  

“No. No. No. No, babygirl, not you. Please, not you. No. Please, no.” Jaz broke as she held her baby sister on the floor of a broken home of a broke family.

~~~

Minsy respectably stayed silent and moved around the sobbing woman, toward the silently crying child who sat in the partially destroyed crib. Minsy gently waved her hand over him, sending him off to sleep to shield him from further horrors. Once asleep, Minsy waved her hand over the child, scanning him for any injuries. Expect for the scar and some minor cuts, the child was okay and healthy.

Minsy easily healed the cuts, leaving unblemished skin behind. Minsy tried to heal the scar but it remained unaffected and stayed bright red. Feeling the overwhelming feel of evil magic, Minsy tried to isolate the evil magic to the scar to prevent further harm to the young child but found that she only could prevent it from further spreading.

Turning away from the child, Minsy turned the Admiral who dried her tears, raising from the ground, allowing Dinsy and a Potter elf to prepare the body of the late Lady Potter for the upcoming funeral.

“Admiral, there is a highly dangerous amount of evil magic around the scar on the young heir’s forehead.” Minsy reported.

With a raised eyebrow, the Admiral gently picked up her sleeping nephew and activated her mage sight. She could easily pick out the slowly growing black cloud that surrounded the scar, the deep red protective magic that surrounded his entire body, the green of his aura and the dark blue of Minsy’s magic that surrounded the dark cloud.

The black cloud viciously fought the green and dark blue for placement. It was slowly eating the green away, forcing the dark blue to fight the cloud harder while the red filled the places of the eaten green magic, similar to how water fill empty spaces.

The Admiral hovered her hand inches away for the scar. She poured her magic gently into the scar, forcing the dark cloud to clump up and away for the rest of her nephew’s magic.

With a second scan, the dark cloud was forced to the small area of the scar. She weaved added additional protection charms around the scar as she recognized the dark cloud as parasite magic, doing its best to suck up all surrounding magic.

Knowing the goblins were the world’s experts on parasite magic, she planned to have the goblin healers look him over.

Gently handing him to Minsy, “Take Harry to Laila. I will be here for a while. Reconstructing the crime scene and such. I will call you when I talk with the goblins.”

“Of course, Admiral.” With a near silent pop, Minsy left with her precious charge.

With a clenched jaw, the Admiral took a deep breath. She extended her magic toward the wards, finding the ones that Tinsy place over the house.

“Tinsy, place bring me the ward stone for the property.” The Admiral asked, knowing the best way to figure out what events took place was to examine the ward stone, since it recorded every type of magic that was performed in the premises.

With a pop, Tinsy handed her the ward stone. Another pop sent Tinsy back to outside.

~~~

Twenty minutes later, the Admiral finished assessing what happened. Seething, she recalled all that she learned. She founded that the Dark Fucker just entered the house and fired three Killing Curses, two hitting and one being deflected. The one that was deflected was caused sacrificial magic triggered by the death of the late Lady Potter. The thing that baffled her was that the wards that were there less than a week previously were suspiciously absent.

Herself and James tag-teamed together and to place as many wards, as they could handle, up. She brought the specialized wards that she had created over the course of her tenure at the helm of the American army, James brought his Potter family’s famous magic of being exceptional warders and somehow got the Black’s family’s magic as well. The Blacks were infamous their paranoid behavior which translated into some of the nastiest wards she has ever seen. 

That day, they easily made the cottage the most impenetrable structure in the whole world. Except, the only thing that was up was that silly _Fidelius Charm_ that so many flaws and was rather easy to defeat. There wasn’t even a _fucking_ intruder alarm! Someone took all the wards down and left nothing left.

Someone deliberately setup the Potters’ up to die. Someone _murdered_ her baby sister! Now, the Admiral was out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Published: 2/27/2019


	3. The Prologue, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! I’m soo sorry for the long wait but university had been kicking my ass and this chapter was not cooperating whatsoever. I have never been so stuck before until I tried writing this chapter. 
> 
> I have wrote this chapter over seven times now. 
> 
> I promise I won’t abandon this but know I will update it as much as I can, okay? 
> 
> Thank you for the hits, kudos and comments!!
> 
> Please ignore the grammatical and format mistakes. Typing this from my phone because I'm on vacation so no computer.

**The Prologue, Part 3**

_Sunday, 1 November 1981_

_Potters’ Destroyed Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England, Great Britain_

The Admiral had never been this angry in her life before. She had sights that most people couldn’t even comprehend and had grown many a times quite furious over the injustices littered across the worlds, but this took the cake, the plate and the whole goddamn table.

The Admiral was pissed, anger and out for blood. Her blood was spilled and she wanted someone to pay.

Feeling her magic slipping her control, the Admiral twisted her wedding band around. The motion allowed her to center herself she fought to stay calm and in control. The Admiral felt her wife gently send calming waves down their marriage bond to help her calm down.

Once calmed, the Admiral retraced her steps out of the house.

Arriving outside, the Admiral called out, "Rinsy. Tinsy." Popping in front of her, were the two elves.

"Tinsy, camouflage the cottage. No one gets in but me. I want this place unfindable. If anyone tries, track where they go, why they came here, who they are working for, etc. I want their whole life story if possible. Only people who have a vested interest will come back." Tinsy nodded before popping back out again.

The Admiral turned to her last elf.

"Rinsy, sitrep."

Rinsy straightened before saying, "The goblin in charge of the Potter account is willing to meet with you. Furiously unhappy but willing. He wants to discuss logistics and the will reading."

The Admiral hummed, "He shall be my first stop then followed by the funeral preparations."

"Take me to him then." The Admiral requested.

"Yes, Admiral."

~~~ Scene Change ~~~ 

Rinsy transported both of them into a room that was nondescript and easily forgettable.

The Admiral ran her eyes around the room and realized the setup of the room as the traffic room. Big businesses such as banks and malls had specially built rooms that were used to control the flow of people transporting in and out of the building through magical means.

A young goblin straightened himself at their arrival. The goblin gave a head bow to Rinsy, completely ignoring the Admiral.

“I am Algor. I shall escort you to Farcut, the account manager you seek.”

The Admiral raised an eyebrow at the goblin’s attitude. She knew that Britain wizards treat all those who are different as lower. The oppressed had to get back somehow.

“Thank you, Rinsy.” The Admiral dismissed.

With a nod, the elf disappeared.

The Admiral nodded when the goblin turned around.

Following Algor, the Admiral was lead down a series of corridors designed to render the visitors unable to find their way out.

The Admiral, who had been the one to implement memorizing your path as an essential skill for her troops, easily knew what Algor was doing as well as remembering where everything was.

Algor brought her before a set of double doors. A name plate read _Farcut_ in gold and silver. Algor knocked and waited until an acknowledgment was given before motioning for her to enter.

Farcut’s office was decorated nicely in the same silver and gold that adorned his name plate. The office was spacious and big despite the lack of furniture.

The only furniture was the desk that Farcut currently occupied and the two chairs in front of him.

The Admiral moved further into the room, putting herself next to the chairs as she wanted for Farcut to finish whatever he was doing.

After a couple minutes of obvious stalling, the goblin motioned the Admiral to take a seat.

Nodded her thanks, the Admiral sat and rested her arms on the armrests as she took in the various hidden and unhidden armed goblins that littered Farcut's office. 

Breaking the silence, Farcut began, "Before I begin, I have to verify that you are who you are stating to be."

The Admiral nodded and allowed the goblin to draw her blood for verification.

The blood was poured into a clear potion that turned purple upon contact. Farcut placed a piece of paper into the potion.

The paper absorbed the potion and writing appeared.

_Jasmine Rosalie Evans King_  
_Age: 31_  
_Spouse: Laila Alexis King_  
_Nationality: American_  
_No financial data available_.

"Now that is now out of the way, Mrs. King. We can get down to business."

"Please call me Admiral."

"Of course, Admiral."

Before Farcut could start talking, the Admiral picked up the verification paper. Ignoring the tensed forms of the armed goblins, the Admiral burned the paper over the candle on Farcut's desk.

Blood is a very important commodity in the magical world. It is also one of the most important. Unlike the British population, no one cares for your bloodline. Blood given willing has immense power in lots of different rituals and potions.

Reason why it's so heavily guarded around the world expect of course the very country the Admiral was in.

Returning to her seat, the Admiral motioned for Farcut to begin.

"Admiral, besides the will reading, is there anything you want to discuss or take care of?"

The Admiral nodded, "Yes, due to last night's event, it looks like my nephew is dealing with a case of parasitic magic. Can you have your best cursebreaker and healer take a look at him as the will is read?"

Farcut nodded before summoning another goblin that he spoke to in the goblin language.

Farcut turned back to the Admiral, "Do you have the heir here?"

"No. May I call my elf to bring him here?"

Farcut took a minute to stare at the Admiral looking for any hidden motives. With a nod, the Manager lowered the wards around his office.

"Minsy."

With that call, came her elf carrying her nephew. Gently taking her nephew, the Admiral handed him over to the healer who appeared.

"Next, I would like to have a private will reading to make some decisions." The Admiral requested.

Farcut nodded before producing the two wills.

The Admiral quickly read both, ignoring the various monetary values.

Once finished, the Admiral placed the wills on Farcut's desk.

"As Harry's guardian, what can I do and can't do?"

Farcut cleared his throat, "Due to the fact that the young heir is an infant, you hold all the executive decisions when it comes to the Potter Fortune as well as the Potter Family. This will be your right until the young heir comes of age."

The Admiral nodded and sat back, lost in thought. Her eyes suddenly sharpened as a thought crossed her mind.

The Admiral asked, "My sister and brother-in-law were in hiding for most of this year. The late Lord Charles Potter only passed away late last year. Who managed the account in their stead? I understand that politically, there wasn't much happening due to the war."

Farcut shifted through the paperwork on his desk before selecting. The goblin took the time to read it before presenting his findings.

"That would be a one Theodore Tonks. An independent lawyer and solicitor that is also listed as a close family friend. He is married to Andromeda formerly of the Black family."

The Admiral hummed, "He is one of the recipients. Please contact for both the will reading as well as please schedule a meeting right after. Also please inform the rest of the recipients."

Farcut nodded before making a note and sent it off with goblin, "Already done. Regarding your nephew, is there anything in particular you would want to deal with the problem?"

"Just identification please. I don't require anything else."

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

Before the Admiral could speak, another goblin entered the office and walked over to Farcut to whisper in his ear.

Farcut nodded before turning to the Admiral, "The recipients are here. Would you like to sit in and listen?"

The Admiral nodded and was then escorted to the room with the other recipients. 

~~~ Scene Change ~~~ 

The Admiral was lead to a big conference room. Seating in the conference room were a number of people.

A man, with shaggy black hair, was rocking insistently and mumbling under his breath.

Another was seated in ragged clothes, looking rather tired. He was glaring at the mumbling man as was the entire room. His presence sent the Admiral's instincts into overdrive.

The Admiral looked the ragged man over again and saw scars across his face and hands. The two beings that left scars that couldn't be healed were werewolves and vampires. The man wasn't pale so it left werewolf. An untrained one by the looks of it.

Untrained werewolves were dangerous due to the fact that they were disconnected from their wolf and were most likely to attack and infect people due to that disconnection.

Looking over the rest of the room, the Admiral saw two couples and a woman.

Those inside looked up at her entrance.

Farcut was conducting the will distribution as the manager of the Potter account.

The Admiral took a seat across from Farcut.

Clearing his throat, Farcut said, "Are we ready to begin?"

The Admiral watched as the occupants of the room nod. Farcut turned, "And you, Admiral?"

The Admiral nodded, ignoring the various questioning looks of the families.

Farcut shuffled his papers.

"We should start with the order the recipients were stated."

When the room gave a collective nod, Farcut began addressing the ragged man, "Mr. Lupin, the late Lord Potter left you with a five million gallons to do with as you please as long as you don't waste your life away with it."

Lupin nodded as he was handed the transfer papers, trying hard to contain his tears.

Farcut spoke next to the mumbling man, "Lord Black, the late Lord Potter left you his car collection to do as you please as well as an invocation of innocence of their deaths. This invocation will help if you are brought before the Wizardmort. Their deaths lays on Peter Pettigrew."

Lord Black sagged with relief. After signing the papers, clutched the invocation.

"Lord and Lady Longbottom, the late Lord Potter left you with good memories and the choice to take a couple of items that you want from the Potter Family vault that isn't considered sacred property. As well as, a word of advice, your current protection is comprised. Go into complete hiding. Let no one know where you are. Don't leave Neville an orphan. Don't make their mistakes. You will be taken to the vault at the end."

Lord and Lady Longbottom signed the transfer papers and started whispering furiously.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, the late Lord and Lady Potter thank you for all the years of help, advice and service. Your help has helped remarkably and you have been a constant fixture in the late Lord and Lady's lives. The late Lord and Lady offer you the choice to join the Potter family. They thank you for everything. If refused, they gift you 10 million gallons for everything."

Mr. and Mrs. Tonks nodded and signed their papers before whispering as well.

"Lady Bones, the late Lady Potter leaves you good and happy memories. Knowing money and status is not a problem, the late Lord Potter offers you the promise of rebuilding the former status of the Great Alliance. If refused, the late Lord and Lady Potter offer you the promise of coming to your aid in any time of need."

Lady Bones nodded and signed her papers. She sat back and contemplated her choices.  
Farcut turned to the Admiral, "You are already aware of what you received. Do you want to say anything to recipients?"

The Admiral nodded before turning toward the rest of the room, "The funeral of the late Lord and Lady will be held at the ancestral family Manor later in the morning. You are the only ones invited so please don't bring anyone else, children included."

Lord Black spoke, "Wait who gave the power to do that?" He turned toward Farcut, "Wait, what about Harry? James said I would have his guardianship if anything happened. Where is my godson?"

Farcut raised the goblin equivalent of an eyebrow, "Mr. Black, you received what you received. There is nothing else."

The Admiral exited the room before she could hear what Mr. Black had else to say.

~~~ Scene Change ~~~ 

The Admiral waited for Theodore Tonks to take a seat when he entered the smaller conference room that Farcut arranged for them.

"Mr. Tonks, let it known that everything said here falls under your oaths. You will not be allowed to tell anyone who doesn't need to know anything about the dealings of the dealings of the Potter account and/or the Potter family. Is that clear?"

Mr. Tonks nodded.

"Okay, first, have you and your wife thought about the joining of the Potter family?"

Mr. Tonks cleared his throat, "Yes, we did. We would like to join the Potter Family."

The Admiral turned to Farcut, "I trust that you will be able to take care of all the necessary procedures."

"Of course."

"Second, gentlemen, I would like all of the Potter vaults to be on lockdown." The Admiral ignored the looks of shock and disbelief on the manger and solicitor faces, "I would like money only to go in not come out. If there is any financial need then you come to me and I will decide if it's necessary." The Admiral paused for the two to take down the necessary notes.

"Third, Farcut, I had one of my elves collect all the various furniture at the Godric Cottage and would like to store it in one of the vaults for safekeeping." 

Farcut nodded and sent a note off to places beyond.

"Fourth, I had the Potter elves put all the properties under hiatus. Is there a property where the natural magic can sustain the elves without humans present?"

Farcut looked through his papers once more. A few moments, he looked up.

"Unfortunately, no. The properties wasn't built for that purpose."

The Admiral hummed, "Besides Britain, are there properties elsewhere in the world?"

Another shift through papers, "Yes, there are properties in the US, Asia, Europe and Australia."

"Where in the US?"

"Primarily, on the East Coast."

"Are there some in the New York?"

"No but in the states above and around New York."

"Select the best property to be rented and redirect the Potter elves there please." "Of course."

The Admiral turned to Mr. Tonks, "Mr. Tonks, I would like to release a statement that says nothing more that there was an attack on the House of Potter and that the late Lord and Lady Potter have perished in the attack. The Heir Potter is being taken care by Regent Potter.

Also, that Peter Pettigrew has earned the wrath of the Potter Family for his actions lead to the deaths of the late Lord and Lady. Let the people speculate what happened. When I got Harry settled, I will track him down.

I have closed down the cottage and will soon demolish it. I will return to the United States. I will entrust you with taking care of the Potter image while I am there."

"Of course."

"Gentlemen, I also understand that the Potter family is extremely wealthy. I would like to increase that. I want as much investments in businesses to the point that if my nephew chooses to return here that he will not have to pay a single cent."

The gentlemen stared in shock once more.  
Farcut shook out of his shock first, "What is our budget?"

"As much is necessary. Once more, the end result is that my nephew doesn't have to pay a dime."

"Of course, will the young heir attend Hogwarts?"

"No, if the tuition has been paid, please ask for a refund."

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"That I can think of, no. I believe the identification has been completed, yes?"

"Yes, the necessary paperwork is ready for you."

"How much is the cost?"

"That would be 53 galleons or £259 pounds."

The Admiral did the quick math to convert the money in US dollars before handing just over three hundred dollars to the goblin.

"Is there anything else that seeks my immediate attention, gentlemen?"

The manager and solicitor both shook their head.

"Alright then gentlemen until next time. Please forward any and all correspondence to the New York Magical Bank, Farcut. Mr. Tonks, I will sent a device that enables easier communication with one of my elves."

Both nodded as the Admiral is escorted back to the traffic room.

Dinsy appeared as the Admiral enters the traffic room.

The Admiral nodded as she reached for Dinsy's hand.

~~~ Scene Change ~~~ 

Dinsy took the Admiral to the front door of the Manor to began the funeral rites.

"Dinsy, there will be guests who will appear for the funeral. Let me know when they appear. They should appear before the gates."

"Of course, Admiral."

With that, the Admiral made her way to the bodies rested.

~~~

"Admiral, the guests are here."

The Admiral snapped out of her thoughts as she prepared and performed the various family spells required before the burial.

The Admiral nodded before motioning to the bodies, "Please, prepare and close the caskets while I lead them to the burial site."

Dinsy nodded as the Admiral made her way to the gates.

As the Admiral approached the gates, she stopped short.

The Admiral scanned the funeral goers. Besides, the will recipients, there was a lot more people present.

Preferring to keep anonymity, the Admiral called out, "Rinsy." Rinsy appeared before the Admiral.

"I want to call for Mr. Black, Lady Bones, Lord and Lady Longbottom, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks." "Of course, Admiral."

The Admiral watched as her elf made his way to the goers. Mr. Lupin seemed to be the one to bring the extra people. The two couples, Mr. Black and Lady Bones all seemed to be standing separately just like the will reading.

Once the mentioned names were said, the named stepped forward and the Admiral allowed them to temporarily pass through the manor's wards.

Once they were in front of her, the Admiral said, "Is it safe to assume that no one of you brought the unnecessary people?" That seemed to bring a slight smile out of everyone.

Lady Bones stepped up and said, "Yes. We brought our ourselves. It seems Mr. Lupin brought them."

The Admiral turned to Mr. Black, "I understand you were close during your years at school. Will you please explain his actions to me?"

Mr. Black sighed, "He feels that he owns Dumbledore, the old wrinkly man, so much. He allowed him to attend Hogwarts when everyone else would have regretted him."

"That warrants him to go against specifically stated directions?"

Mr. Black reluctantly nodded.

"Well I said what I said. Come along then. The funeral preparation is finished. Just blessings and prayers are left."

The Admiral ignored the various looks thrown back at the crowd in front of the gates.

Just before they would enter the family cemetery, Lady Bones spoke up, "Are you going to do nothing about your uninvited guests?"

"They are uninvited. Why should I have to deal with them especially just before one of the hardest things I have to do?"

"May I ask what you are to either Lily or James?"

The Admiral sighed before turning back her guests.

"Lily was my little sister."

Mr. Black spoke after a beat of silence, "You are not Petunia."

The Admiral scoffed, "You had the displeasure of meeting her. I'm older than her. Lily was the baby of the family. She contacted me a month ago in desperate if anything happens to her to take care of Harry."

"So Harry is with you?"

"And he will be until he can decide for himself what he wants. I will allow you to visit when you want but keep in mind that I will drop you just like I did to Lupin if you do anything I don't like."

The gathered nodded. The Admiral lead them to the two dug graves and motioned for her elves to bring the caskets forward.

The Admiral sighed once more before beginning the burial process. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published: 8/13/2019 
> 
> Psst! Look on my dashboard for what Laila and Jasmine look like. Their descriptions to come in the next chapter!


End file.
